


Honeymoon Phase

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill is an ass, M/M, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Marriage is the best idea Bill’s had yet. Billford.





	Honeymoon Phase

Marriage is the best idea Bill’s had yet.

Fordsy can talk the talk all he wants, but the fact is that he does consider marriage to be something meaningful. That’s why he had gone so soft, so molten before Bill when Bill had proposed to him, that’s why he keeps toying with the ring on his finger; he thinks he belongs to Bill now in a different way from before. Maybe he even thinks that Bill belongs to him now too, that they’re bound to each other for good.

He’s wrong; Bill belongs to nobody but himself. But Ford is right that his status in Bill’s all-seeing eye has definitely changed: he belongs to Bill more than ever.

“Fordsy!” he says as Ford enters Mindscape and smiles to him in greeting. “Glad you’re here! Take your clothes off.”

Ford’s mouth is open, as if he was about to say something, but now he just closes it, looking a little hurt. Bill resists the urge to roll his eye; for all this time Ford has been complaining that Bill is never straightforward with him, but now that he is Ford is unhappy? This man is impossible to please.

“I was hoping that we could-”

“Aww, come on!” Now Bill rolls his eye, growing it big so Ford sees the roll for sure. “All you’ve done is talk to your assistant all day! It’s time for you to think about your husband for a second.”

“But I-” Ford shakes his head a little, furrowing his brows. “I was. I was hoping that  _we_ could talk.”

“We have all the time in the world to do that!” Bill floats over to Ford, reaching out to grab his tie. He loosens the knot, ignoring Ford’s deep frown as he pulls the tie off. “I’ve been waiting all day to touch you, Fordsy.”

Despite his displeasure, Ford perks up at this. “Really?”

“No, I just said that for the hell of it! Of course I mean it!” He slips his hand under Ford’s shirt collar, stroking his neck; when Ford doesn’t step away from his reach, he pulls the first button of Ford’s shirt open with his other hand, then the next one. “I married you for a reason, Fordsy. And that’s so I can have you all for myself.”

Bill never knew he was this good at sweet-talking before, but it’s impossible not to be aware of his skills when he sees pleasure spark in Ford’s eyes, his anger fading. Of course, Ford might just be easy, but Bill likes to flatter himself. He deserves it for all this hard work.

“I just thought that- oh-” Ford lets out a little moan as Bill slides his hand down his chest, his hand shooting up to take a hold of Bill’s side. Loosely, gently; not pushing him away. Bill is winning. “I just though you might- be bored with this already.”

“Bored!” Bill laughs, pulling himself close to Ford. He leans in close, until his eyelashes are batting against the tip of Ford’s nose. “Now, now. You’ve been such a good  _wife_  so far. Don’t get silly ideas now.”


End file.
